Botanique et préservatif
by alea holmes
Summary: Un OS écrit pour le concours de Sidaction avec un couple Neville/Chourave. Rating M Relation sexuelle explicite... Mon premier texte sur ce sujet... pardonnez mon inexpérience!


A la base j'avais écrit ce texte pour un concours de Sidaction. Jamais envoyé parce que je ne l'ai pas fini à temps. Je vous le fais découvrir. Je vous préviens c'est mon premier OS avec ce couple et sur un sujet comme celui-là. Bonne lecture !

« Neville, votre rappelletout devient rouge !

_ Ah oui ! J'ai oublié de faire quelque chose.

_ Eh bien, faites-le !

Puisant son courage, on ne sait où, le jeune garçon posa ses lèvres sur celle de sa professeur de Botanique, qui sous le choc, lâcha son sécateur sur le pied de Neville.

_Aïe !

_ Oh ! Pardonnez-moi, je sui désolée !

_ Non, c'est moi le fautif. Je n'aurais pas dû vous emb…

Il fut interrompu par un baiser avide. Une langue mutine força le passage de ses lèvres et dansa le ballet de la passion avec la sienne. Plus grand qu'elle, il la dominait de toute sa hauteur. Quand ils reprirent leur souffle, leurs visages brillaient d'un jolie couleur vermeille. Ils se sourirent. A nouveau, Neville emprisonna les lèvres de son enseignante. Et alors, plus rien ne compta pour les deux. Ni le géranium qui protestait à côté d'eux, ni le contexte, ni Rogue, ni les Carrow. Pas même Voldemort. Seul compta l'autre. Il n'y avait plus de Mr Londubat et de professeur Chourave, plus de professeur et d'élève. Juste deux amants…

Doucement, presque religieusement, Neville déshabilla le corps joliment potelé de Pomona, découvrant chaque parcelle, le piquetant de baisers brulant d'une passion inassouvie et inavouée. Il prit un des tétons de son amante qu'il taquina de la langue avant de s'emparer du lobe de l'oreille qu'il mordilla doucement tout en soufflant dans son cou. Il prit ses lèvres, ses mains la parcourant avec timidité, et maladresse. Il s'enhardit en sentant des mains expertes se glisser sous ses vêtements pour caresser son dos descendant jusqu'à sa ceinture. Il descendit jusqu'à la doucement intimité de son enseignante. Qu'il titilla de sa langue, la faisant pousser des soupirs de désirs, goûtant son nectar. Puis remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres, lui traçant une ligne de feu sur le corps

Puis les rôles s'inversèrent…

« C'est moi l'enseignante, non ? lui glissa-t-elle au creux de l'oreille avec un sourire coquin.

Les mains de Chourave le dévêtirent prestement, baisant chaque partie du corps imberbe du jeune homme. Elle s'attaqua à la boucle de ceinture et le pantalon alla rejoindre la chemise, la cravate et ses vêtements à elle. Ses mains expertes parcoururent ce corps tant aimé, sa bouche suivant de très près les mimines aussi douée pour la Botanique que pour l'amour. Mordillant, léchant, baisant, torturant. Faisant soupirer, gémir sa victime. Elle défit le caleçon du jeune homme et remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres. Constatant au passage qu'il avait viré au rouge cerise. Un petit rire la secoua, ses mains caressant chaque partie du corps de Neville. D'un doigt, elle caressa le sexe dressé de son amant qui lâcha un soupir quand un second doigt rejoignit le premier. Puis la main entama un lent va-et-vient, tandis que leurs langues dansaient à nouveau l'une avec l'autre, tentant d'avaler l'autre. Neville glissa deux doigts dans l'intimité de son amante, et caressant son antre chaude, humide. N'y tenant plus, Chourave arrêta son va-et-vient et le regarda, plongeant son regard dans les yeux noyés de désir de son élève. Ils se comprirent. Tendrement, il l'allongea, se plaçant au dessus d'elle. Ils échangèrent un baiser brûlant.

« Un instant, murmura-t-elle quand ils se séparèrent. Je ne veux pas sans…

Il hocha la tête un léger sourire sur le visage et s'assit à côté d'elle.

_ Moi aussi, j'y pense. Je ne savais pas trop comment vous le demander.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, puis elle fit venir depuis un tiroir de son bureau dans la serre, un préservatif, dans son emballage argenté. Neville l'attrapa au vol et arracha l'enveloppe. Pomona le lui prit des mains, avec un petit sourire coquin et l'embrassa doucement. Ses mains caressèrent la verge de Neville, puis pinçant le haut du préservatif, elle le déroula, enveloppant le sexe de son amant avec le morceau de latex.

Neville prit ses lèvres avec avidité. Ils glissèrent sur le sol. Le jeune homme se plaçant au dessus d'elle. Puis, doucement, il la pénétra. Un gémissement de plaisirs s'échappa des lèvres de sa compagne. Ils commencèrent un long va-et-vient, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus rapide, parallèlement à la montée de leur plaisir. La serre s'emplit de gémissement, de soupirs de plaisir et d'amour, de frôlements, de caresses, de baisers. Sentant le plaisir venir, elle se crispa, mordant l'épaule du jeune homme. Ils atteignirent le summum du plaisir dans un cri alors que dans un puissant coup de rein, tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour son enseignante, son amante, se déversaient en elle, leur redonnant vie à tous les deux.


End file.
